The present invention relates to a package in general, and more particularly to a powered toothbrush package that visually demonstrates the functionality of a toothbrush. Consumers generally use various sensing capabilities including sight, sound and touch in making a determination as to the desirability of a product. However, at a point of purchase such as a retail location, products may not be completely accessible to a consumer because the products may be housed, contained or otherwise wrapped in packaging to protect against loss or damage.
Furthermore, it is often difficult for consumers to understand and correlate how movement of a powered toothbrush head results in cleaning teeth. Hence, there is a need for product packaging and methods for demonstrating the functionality of a powered toothbrush to a consumer in an easily perceivable fashion.